Why Should I Worry
"Why Should I Worry" is a song featured in Disney's Oliver and Company. It is sung by Dodger. The song is a wonderfully upbeat way to introduce the street-wise dog from New York City. It is played when Dodger is trying to escape with some hot dogs from Oliver, which he stole from a hot dog vendor named Old Louie with the help of Oliver. At the end of the film, the song is sung by Dodger again; only this time with the entire gang singing along. The reprise song is played when the gang is heading back home with Fagin after celebrating Jenny's eighth birthday and saying their good-byes to Oliver, who now lives with Jenny in his new home. It was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music and it was reused in Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind. Lyrics First Version Dodger: One minute, I'm in Central Park Then I'm down on Delancey Street From the Bowery to St. Marks There's a syncopated beat Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetwise I can improvise Dodger, Chorus Dogs: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo Dodger: I'm street-smart I've got New York City heart Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoir-faire Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just be-bopulation And I got street savoir-faire The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Why should I worry? Tell me, why should I care? Say, I may not have a dime But, oh, I got street savoir-faire Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just doo-wopulation And I got street savoir-faire Two Female Dogs, Chorus Dogs: Ev'rything goes Ev'rything fits Dodger: They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I crossed that line I got street savoir-faire Dodger, Chorus Dogs: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (etc.) Reprise Version Dodger: Why should I worry? (Tell me) Why should I care? Say, I may not have a dime Dodger and Rita: Oh, but I've got street savoir faire Why should we worry? Dodger, Rita, and Francis: Why should we care? We may not have a dime But we got street savoir faire Tito: Why should we worry? Why should we care? It's just be-bopulation We got street savoir faire Dodger: The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town Dodger and the Gang (including Einstein): You can wear the crown Dodger, the Gang, and the Chorus Dogs (variously): Why should we worry? Why should we care? It's just doo-wopulation We got street savoir faire Why should we worry? Why should we care? And even when we cross that line We got street savoir faire The Females of the Chorus Dogs: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (etc.) Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Oliver & Company songs Category:Hero Songs